No dignity left
by May La Nee
Summary: AU - One Shot - the story begins with Draco's suicide attempt which is the reason for rating M. Harry finds him and wants to find out why he did it... the story brightens up! Set in my house, slash.


** This is the kind of crap I make up when I feel like crap... I decided to type it up. If you want more of these just ask, I have loads in my head. This VERY AU one shot is set in my house. The characters randomly appeared in about a year ago I think... Much like in my abandoned fic 'Welcome to my world'.**

**By the way; it's entirely from Harry's PoV!**

"Do it!" Ron was nearly bouncing and tried to reach for the tap. I didn't allow him to though; it was my idea to begin with.

"Ready?" I asked, and he nodded impatiently; "If you don't do it now I will!" he exclaimed, so I looked at him, and then slowly opened the tap.

The water poured in the sink, and after a few seconds steam came up.

And that there was hot water here, meant there was cold water in the shower.

The shower Malfoy was in now.

We looked at each other with expectation, but the screams we were waiting for didn't come.

"…he's in the shower, right?" Ron asked after a few seconds.

I nodded.

"…perhaps he's trying to be cool?" he suggested, but I shook my head. Malfoy tried to be cool often enough, but… he wasn't. He simply was not cool enough to not scream out when his shower turned ice cold.

I rushed past Ron, through the kitchen door into the narrow hallway, knocking the door that was right around the corner on my right side violently; "You all right in there?!"

No reply.

"Malfoy?" I was hitting the door quite hard now… how long had he been in there anyway? Over an hour-.. that's right, I was only going to suggest giving him a cold shower if he was in there for a full hour. I could hear the water run so _someone _had to be in there.

Ron was right beside me now; "You reckon something happened?"

I nodded; "I'm sure," I said, and started to try to turn the lock from the outside. It was sticking out, and with a lack of anything I could put in the slot to turn it I tried to just grab it and turn it. The metal wasn't cooperating with my sweaty hands but I managed to turn it with the help of my shirt.

Then the door opened and I rushed in. There were no signs of anyone being here… usually there were clothes laying on the ground, or the mirror was damp, or the lid of the toilet was closed and there was a towel laying on it, but none of that now.

The bath was used as a laundry basket more than anything, and I did see Malfoy's shirt lay there.

Slowly I went over to the shower; the bathroom wasn't big, but you couldn't see through the glass of the shower door unless you stood right in front of the toilet.

So I went over there.

I could see Malfoy now. He was sitting in the corner of the shower, knees pulled up, clothes still on, and the water at the bottom was _red_.

I reached out and turned the ice cold shower off; "Malfoy? Hey! Wake up!"

I grabbed him by the shoulder, but he was completely limp. What could have happened to him?

"Harry? What's the matter?" Ron asked behind me. I knew I was blocking his view. "Get Pomfrey," I replied, shaking Malfoy by the shoulder and suddenly realizing the red came from blood… that came from his wrist.

I lifted up his arm and saw two long, deep cuts running up his left forearm.

"Holy sh-…" Do I get him out or do I leave him?! What the hell was I supposed to do?! I managed to get his other arm away from between him and the wall. It also had a long deep cut going up, and a cheap pink plastic razors fell from his fingers.

When Pomfrey rushed in she pushed me aside and dragged Malfoy out of the shower cubicle and lay him flat on his back on the floor. "Oh dear…" she said, looking at the bleeding cuts in Malfoy's wrists. She healed them by stroking the tip of her wand over them, but I knew that healing the cuts didn't solve the problem.

* * *

"Why do you think he did it?" Mrs. Malfoy asked her husband, her voice thick with tears.

She actually seemed all right. Sure, she wasn't exactly a sunshine to me, but the way she talked to her son made her seem very… likeable. Very normal, really, though I'd still prefer Mrs. Weasley.

Bellatrix was sitting at the head of the dining table, one hand on Mrs. Malfoy's. Mr. Malfoy was sitting at Bellatrix's other side, and he seemed angry.

"Years of teaching him morals… manners… pureblood _pride_… It's all down the drain now, isn't it…" Bellatrix cackled.

"That's not funny!" Mrs Malfoy nearly shouted.

Mr. Malfoy narrowed his eyes; "I. wasn't. joking."

Bellatrix snorted, trying not to seem _too _amused as she continued to comfort her sister.

"He's awake," Pomfrey said, entering the dining room. Mrs Malfoy held her breath for a second, looking at her husband as if he was the one who said it. He gave a very slight nod, and immediately she jumped up and ran up he stairs to see him.

"I think he's gay," Bellatrix said to Mr. Malfoy when the bedroom door upstairs closed. Mr. Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "No I mean it makes sense; yesterday that thing was on telly and you said the lot of them should burn, I mean…" she shrugged before leaning over the seat Mrs. Malfoy was in before. She opened the drawer in front of it, reaching for a file. Then she sat back without closing it, and started to groom her nails. "He choked his wine when you said it, it was quite obvious, really."

Mr. Malfoy glared at her, and seemed ready to gut her; "No son of mine-…" he started too loud there, and drew a lot of attention. He continued a lot softer; "...is homosexual." He said the last word as if it was an insult.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes; "No wonder he tried to off himself," she muttered before going upstairs.

Ron, Hermione and I exchanged a glance. Of course we put the television loud enough to make it seem we weren't interested in the Malfoys talking, but really we didn't want to hear anything other than them. I quickly looked back at the dining table from my 'safe' position on the couch (the fireplace blocked my head from Malfoy's sight entirely, I was sure) And no matter how much I tried to focus on the television now, it lost its appeal entirely.

* * *

"No- Harry you shouldn't do this," Hermione insisted, but I made up my mind. If I wanted to find out what the Hell was wrong with Malfoy I had to just go and ask him… But with so many people around everyone would be able to see me enter the room he was in. And since he and I weren't exactly best mates I was sure they would stop me. Unless, of course, I managed to get in unseen.

Gotta love Invisibility Cloaks.

I explained this to Hermione already, but for some reason she didn't get it. "I can at least try, right?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Too bad then; I didn't need her permission.

"… take it easy… all right…?" she said softly after I disappeared under my Cloak. I nodded "I will…," did she expect me to be mean to someone who tried to kill himself?

I mean; sure, I hadn't been exactly nice to him before, but… Seriously. Ruining his shower was the worst thing I did to him, so he barely got to reap what he sowed in me… I'm sure I had nothing to do with whatever was going on.

Part of me thought Bellatrix was right actually. I hadn't been watching television with them; Ron and I were playing _Burnout III_ at the time, but if he really did choke his wine when his precious father said something like that… Yeah. It made sense. But I wanted to be sure.

I sneaked over the hallway, making sure not to bump into anyone. The door to the bedroom Malfoy was in was opened, and I slipped inside unnoticed.

"I'll just put this here then," Pomfrey said to him, putting a plate of soup on the small cupboard next to the bed. The bed consisted of two mattresses on top of each other and a load of blankets and pillows, but it was comfortable.

We had to change beds and bedrooms a lot here. There weren't nearly enough sleeping places so we came up with a schedule that said who slept with who and where. That was quite bad actually, if you gave it a second thought, but at least this way you weren't really stuck with anyone unless you wanted to be -couples weren't split up of course.

Malfoy had been hoarding pillows, blankets and sheets for a bit, and now I got to see the result of that. This seemed the most comfortable bed by far –much better than the one I had to sleep in with Neville lately- but nobody seemed eager to take his comfort away from him.

Malfoy turned to face the wall and madam Pomfrey left. I was about to throw off my cloak and try to talk with Malfoy when I heard the door open and close again; Lucius Malfoy had entered.

Shit.

"Get up," the man commanded his son before I had a chance to reveal myself and get the hell out. I was curious, but this just seemed too much of a private matter.

"Get _up_," the man commanded again, this time taking the boy's arm and dragging him on his feet. He was wearing nothing but boxershorts and there were red lines in his pale skin from laying for so long… I didn't know what the purple spots on his torso were.

"What are those?" Mr. Malfoy asked his son, and I could hear his cane slap on the boy's skin when he indicated the spots I was wondering about.

"Uh- p-Pansy..?" Draco muttered unconvincingly, obviously terrified. He didn't cover himself up with his hands from that cane, didn't try to defend himself…

"Don't lie to me Draco,… you and I both know that's not true."

Draco's bottom lip quivered, and he looked at his Father's shoes. "Well, -"

The man interrupted him; "_Who?_"

Draco shook his head.

"No?" The man leaned in, and Draco turned away. "Was that-" Lucius pressed the snakehead on his cane in Draco's chin to turn his head back; "..-a no?"

"n-No Father?" Draco tried.

"No _what_? _NO_ it wasn't a _girl_?" I could hear the poison in his voice.

Draco's eyes widened –or at least the one I could see did.

The man used the top of his cane to push Draco's shoulder against the wall; "Was it a _boy_, perhaps..?"

His breathing sounded...furious. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell Draco looked away from it.

Not for long though; the cane was used to turn Draco's head back, and the boy nodded slightly.

The cane was set on the floor where it should be - in Mr. Malfoy's right hand. He stepped back a bit; "…I see." He nodded slightly as well, and looked at the window to his right. His face moved up a bit and he sighed.

Draco flinched at his every move.

"Draco… How old are you now..?"

The boy swallowed; "Sixteen,..?"

The man nodded again; "And… what is 'his' age…?"

"Twenty five…" Draco said hesitantly.

Mr. Malfoy shut his eyes tightly and pressed his lips together for a moment.

He moved his left hand up to pinch to bridge of his nose, and Draco flinched again.

"Do you know what you've done..?" his father asked him. Draco opened his mouth to answer but then seemed to change his mind and shook his head slightly instead. I hadn't noticed before how pale he looked.

"The _family name_, boy…" the man said after a few seconds.

I could tell Draco's eyes watered up.

"You could think of it as a m-" before Draco could finish his sentence, his Father threw his cane up to grab it lower and hit him in the face.

Draco's eyes were wide opened, his lips parted, and he was staring at the wall above 'his' bed stupidly, frozen with shock all together.

The man then used the snake head to reach for the other side of Draco's neck to hook him back into eye contact.

"I didn't _ask_ you anything, did I..?" the man asked as he leaned in. Draco shivered in response.

I heard something drip on the carpet and soon realized Draco literally just pissed himself.

Now what the hell was I supposed to do? He _already _hit him, I couldn't prevent that… and if Draco ever found out I just saw this he would downright hate me. Not like we've been friends, but we've been playing pranks on each other and actually had some laughs. He was probably going to kill me if he knew I just saw this.

Tears were streaming down Draco's face now, and his Father shook his head slightly; "… have you no dignity left…?"

Draco just shivered. His left cheekbone was looking very red already.

"Stop crying," his father commanded. Draco swallowed.

The man sighed deeply and stepped back; "Show at least _some _sign of masculinity…" Draco tried to swallow again and I could tell he was trying to stop his tears.

His father sighed; "…_why_ do I even bother..?" he shook his head slightly and walked out, closing the door behind him again.

I never liked the guy but… the way he passed me just now… I truly _hated _him.

Draco kept looking at the door, complete shock on his face. It slowly faded though, and a bright pink blush appeared on his cheeks and ears. He sank back against the wall and closed his eyes, placing both hands over his nose and mouth. I could hear him breathing deeply, his breath stuttering in his throat.

When I moved in an attempt to get the hell out, he immediately looked up; "Who's there?!" Before I had a chance to think of a reply, the door opened; Hermione peeked in.

Thank _God _for Hermione!

When she saw Malfoy stand there she smiled apologetically at him and threw the door wide open; "I thought er…. Harry was in here?" she asked nervously, stepping in in a way that allowed me to get out.

"There's _nobody _here," Malfoy snapped at her. I tapped Hermione's shoulder; "Oh- sorry!" she said, and rushed out closing the door again. She didn't seem pleased.

When we were back in the other bedroom I took my cloak off, and she crossed her arms; "I hope you enjoyed yourself! I mean _obviously _they didn't know you were in there with him… I can't believe you didn't have the decency to get out!"

I sighed and sat down on the mattress on the ground; Remus was laying in the 'real' bed and he was vast asleep.

"They started arguing before I could," I stated.

"Right," Hermione sighed.

She sat down in the desk chair and looked at me.

"Bellatrix was right," I said after a while. "And-… I think that's why Malfoy did it…" I wasn't going to tell Hermione how bad what I witnessed really was; "I mean he was _terrified_. Of his own Father, it was sad to see, really."

Hermione nodded slightly, and then sighed; "Let's just go for a drink… It's not our business. "

I nodded, and together we left the room.

On the couch to our left were Ron and Dudley playing _Burnout_ _III_… I was glad Ron found something he was good at, and I wasn't going to disturb him.

At the right was the railing, and we both looked over it to see if there were any free seats at the table.

No such luck.

* * *

Once downstairs Hermione got coffee, I got milk, and we were still looking for a seat. The television area was full, so was the table in front of us, and the Malfoys (we called them Malfoys… 'Death Eaters' made them seem respectable) took the dining table. I faintly felt the urge to tell Mrs. Malfoy that her husband hit her son… But she might know? She seemed pretty sad already… If I were to tell her I should wait until she was alone. I didn't want to publicly humiliate Draco like this.

Anyway; inside was full so we went outside. Pansy had been bawling; her eyes- no… her entire _face_ was red, the skin below her eyes nearly purple, and when she took a drag from her cigarette I could hear her breath skip a few times.

Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on the grass behind her, looking about as sad as she did.

Their pants were soaked because it had been raining earlier, but they didn't seem remotely bothered by it.

Hermione went back inside for a plastic bag so she could sit on the grass without getting her butt wet, and I wondered if I should attempt small talk with Pansy or leave her to it.

If we were in Hogwarts, I would have never considered 'small talk with Pansy', but ever since we've been here it's as if everyone got along better. It's as Ron said, really; "when you have to share a bathroom it's impossible to hate each other'.

But… Yes. We shared a bathroom now – we shared a house. The lot of us.

The house the boy of her dreams tried to commit suicide in this morning at about 11AM.

"..are you all right..?" I asked her carefully. She shrugged in reply, her movements as shaky as her breath.

She snorted and I could hear she was trying to speak… after taking another drag before passing the cigarette to Charlie.

Charlie was standing beside the door, which is why I missed him before I think. He looked…-he looked downright awful. He was white... no almost _green_ in the face, his eyes seemed hollow and dry he was shaking.

I thought Pansy was shaking before but... Charlie was terrible. He nearly dropped the cigarette Pansy handed him, and he only just managed to get it between his lips.

"I-I just... I don't under_stand_..." Pansy's voice startled me – I forgot she was even there, that's how surprised I was by Charlie's appearance. "I… m-m-mean.. One day, he's all right, you know? Like any other day," tears streamed down her face but she didn't bother wiping them away; "And then… you know... suddenly… he d-..." her breath stuttered and she shook her head. I nodded; she didn't need to say more.

She nodded too, snorted again, and stuttered before managing to speak again; "h-h-him and I-… we're s-_so_ close… I-" she gasped - "should have seen it coming…"

I opened my mouth to… tell her it was all right? But she interrupted me; "I mean.. they _say_ it's the quiet ones... the _quiet_ ones! Not the ones that-… " she made a hopeless arm gesture before wiping the tears off her face; "th-that go around wearing just a towel, or like… c-complain about the food all the time, or… just... have a good _time_, you know? It's the QUIET ones that are supposed to do this, not _Draco_!"

I nodded… not because I agreed, but because I wanted her to stop talking. She was just saying what she's been saying all day, and I didn't see the point in hearing her repeat it.

Charlie shook his head and looked to the side, away from us.

"...you don't agree..?" Hermione asked him, laying a plastic bag on the ground next to Goyle for her to sit on. She offered me the other she took, but Pansy took it and sat down on it next to Crabbe. Hermione stepped aside to gesture I could sit on hers, but I declined with a shake of my head and turned back to Charlie.

Seamus and Cormac were playing soccer further on in the garden, near Bill and Fleur who were leaning against the big tree in the far back. Then Seamus attempted an all too enthusiastic kick and the ball went flying for the back of Charlie's head. It was maybe..,. a foot away from hitting him, but before anyone could do anything the ball burst and fell to the ground sadly.

Charlie didn't even turn to see what the bang was. He took a long deep drag from the cigarette, and held it in for a few seconds. When he exhaled it looked as if the smoke went through a bubble of some sort, or a magnifying glass before it started behaving like normal smoke again.

Seamus walked over to us quietly, and nobody spoke.

"...are you all right...?" Hermione asked Charlie after a few seconds.

We were all looking at him but he didn't seem to notice it at all until seconds later; all he did was shake his head.

Hermione and I exchanged a glance – "..do you want to talk about it?" she asked him.

A small twitch of his head meant an obvious no.

Suddenly I felt- something.

Strongly.

As if I found the final piece of a puzzle

"...how old are you…?" I asked him.

People looked a me weird, but I looked at him intently.

He cocked a brow very slightly; "...twenty five..." he said hesitantly.

I felt a sense of shock and nodded slowly.

He took another drag.

I kept looking at him.

After about ten seconds he narrowed his eyes and looked at me from the corner of his eyes. I nodded.

His eyes widened, and I shrugged – slightly.

His bottom lip started shaking and he quickly moved his right hand up to take a drag from the cigarette. His breath stuttered and he moved his head back, facing the eavesthrough and shutting his eyes tightly.

"_What_-?" Pansy started, but Hermione silenced her by raising her hand.

Charlie swallowed and moved his left hand over his eyes quickly. Within a second he was sobbing.

"What the Hell w-" Pansy started, but she froze up and looked at the door opening behind Charlie.

There was Draco Malfoy himself -wearing clothes and looking clean. Pansy jumped up and jumped _him_, and he put an arm around her... his eyes on Charlie's back.

Pansy started to utter incomprehensible sobs, but he patted her shoulder twice carelessly. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to want to jump up too, but Malfoy shook his head slightly.

"What do I have to do to get a fag around here?" he said in his usual tone, grinning when Charlie froze up entirely.

He combed his hand through Pansy's hair when she handed him a cigarette, and then gently pushed her away. Then he placed the smoke between his lips and lit it by snapping his fingers.

Charlie slowly turned around.

Malfoy inhaled deeply closing his eyes and then exhaled, before opening his eyes again.

Charlie looked at him hopefully, definitely surprised to see him outside.

The blonde looked at him from the corners of his eyes, and then closed them again continuing to exhale.

Charlie pressed his lips together for a moment; "…-how are you?" he managed.

Draco scoffed, handing a dumbstruck Pansy the cigarette.

He took one step and stood _too_ close to Charlie before kissing him on the mouth.

In public.

Nobody said anything, but after a few seconds Hermione gasped in surprise and then grinned. I managed to whistle for them; not like I was enjoying watching them _that_ much, but… Malfoy admitting he was gay was worth some whistling, really. Especially after the little show I got to witness about ten minutes ago.

"…Hey!" Pansy nearly shouted, but nobody looked at her - "t-This is...? Dray? What's going on?" She was ignored completely.

Slowly the guys stopped kissing, and I could tell Malfoy's face was flushed.

"I thought you s-" Charlie started, but the other shut him up by raising a hand; "He hit me," he said, pointing his left cheek.

Charlie's eyes flared.

"No,…because I spoke out of turn." He nodded and made a face that showed very clearly he thought that was bullshit; "which is _completely_ justified…"

Soon after we appeared here, I learned that physical contact in a fight for a Wizard was a terrible thing to do – more so than for Muggles. I couldn't quite believe Malfoy was sharing all this with the little crowd gathered.

And I expected Crabbe and Goyle to jump up and ask _who_ hit him…unless they knew of course… and then do something. But they just sat there - dumbstruck. Apparently they didn't know Malfoy was gay either.

"And I do _not_… " - his eyes flickered over to Hermione and back – "tolerate people hitting me..."

He leaned his back against Charlie and the latter wrapped his arms around him. Draco then took his smoke back from Pansy, who had simply been staring in complete disbelief.

"Let me get this straight now…You try to off yourself… then you're hit… you turn out to be a faggot… and it's all good?" Seamus asked, sounding frustrated and making a helpless arm gesture.

"Who says it's all good?" Malfoy replied, "I'm not too pleased with things, but… " he shrugged; "I suppose it took a razor to sort out my priorities."

"You don't have to justify yourself to him," Charlie said softly.

"I rather get this sorted now though – gossip travels _fast_ here and I don't want my words twisted. Having a load of witnesses is-" Draco interrupted himself just to glare when Charlie kissed him on the back of his head.

"…this is just disgusting," Goyle stated, got up, and walked away.

Draco laughed out, continuing when Pansy was bumped aside by the square boy and looked at Draco in utter disbelief.

"_Why_ did you do it though?" Seamus asked, glaring at the blonde.

There were more people gathered now, also inside the house, eavesdropping ever so subtly through the opened door and clearly visible through the window in the closed door.

There was no way Malfoy didn't notice but he answered anyway; "I thought father would hate me after what I've done… and that was the worst thing I could think of, really…" -he took a drag- "...I thought being dead would be better than… you know… being hated by him…" he clearly paused now and took another drag – he was a few shades paler.

"…after what you've done?" Seamus asked impatiently.

Draco nodded his head back.

"What?" Seamus asked.

"Him," Draco grinned, gaining a mumbled protest from Charlie. Draco elbowed him in response and continued; "But I did some thinking, and I realized that… –ready for a cliché? I should live for _me_. " He blinked a few times – the only indication of how nervous he was; "He told me years ago he wanted a son because he needed a heir," he sounded angry now; "I used to want him to like me, to … _know_ me, to realize he was wrong for treating me like shit every time I didn't do what he wanted me to. I wanted him to like me for _me_, right? I would have rath- I almost _did_ die rather than embarrass him… Mainly because I thought I would be alone if he didn't want me. But, yeah. I realized he's a crap parent and he can just go fuck himself because I'm out."

Hermione and I nodded; if Malfoy had that attitude from the beginning we might have been friends ever since Hogwarts started.

"You're gay now," Seamus glared, "you think I'll just let you be? I've had a lot of shit from you about being Muggle born."

"I'm not _gay_ you idiot-" Malfoy spat back. Everyone seemed confused by that. "I don't like him because he's a guy… That's about _the_ most ridiculous thing I ever heard."

Seamus was dumbstruck by that, and he wasn't the only one.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You look gay though" Cormac commented, high fiving Seamus.

Draco glared at him; "… at least I don't use lipgloss…" -Cormac looked as if he was caught red handed.

Draco then sighed; "What I meant is that I don't like him _because _he's a guy… Maybe even _despite_ him being a guy-"

"Do you love him?" Ginny asked. She was one of the people who was more than eager to read stories about us on the internet after we figured it out… Stories of me and Draco as a couple. Eurgh, I read one once…

…

Anyway; Draco scraped his teeth over his lip for a second; "Do you want to publicly embarrass me or something?" he asked her then, something like a laugh in his voice as his face flushed. He straightened his face then, and cleared his throat; "Seriously though -... I'm in it for the money."

"Bastard," Charlie muttered, his face not matching his tone. He adjusted one of his hands and didn't look like he was going to let go of the other ever again.

Draco then smiled. _Very _faintly but… he looked so intensely happy that he didn't really need to answer that.

"I'm going to be sick," Seamus said, turning away and looking for something else of interest the same second Pansy said "This is-…" and gasped like a fish looking for words. "I… You… You're not _supposed_ to…"

Draco shrugged.

"Did he hit you on the head or something?!" she screeched, and rushed inside.

Moments later Lucius Malfoy Himself and his wife came outside, immediately followed by a pouting Pansy.

The man looked around, chasing away most of the crowd by doing just that. I wasn't going anywhere; I was finally going to drink some of my milk and kneeled on the grass next to Hermione who turned to me. See? It was just like we didn't care, and it was impossible to have any privacy anyway here so he settled for it.

"A _Weasley_…?" he said, cocking a brow; Charlie did the same, but Draco's smile didn't fade. It did seem more tense now.

"Attempting suicide is _one_ thing boy…"  
"Like you care," Draco replied, smile still intact, "I'm not listening to you any more you know, I don't need to take this from anyone."

His parents were shocked, though Narcissa also seemed relieved; "You're embarrassing yourself," Lucius hissed, but Draco scoffed; "No-, _you_'re embarrassing yourself… I'm no longer 'taking orders' from you."

"I don't _order_ you t-" Lucius tried, but Draco continued a bit louder until Lucius was quiet again; "AND WHEN I didn't listen, you'd whack me with your pimp cane."

Hermione had to cover her mouth not to laugh – at the choice of words I assume, not at the message they carried.

"I did n-" Lucius was interrupted by Draco pointing his bruised cheek. There was a deep blue line appearing under his eye, but despite that he did look like he was the one 'winning' this.

"That was a one time thing," the man hissed through clenched teeth at Draco who merely crossed his arms.

His smile faded though;

"Remember when I threw a fit, the day before going to Hogwarts for the first time..?" His father cocked his head up slightly, then narrowed his eyes.

Apparently that meant yes, because Draco continued; "You thought you healed it all, but there's something I didn't tell you about."

The man cocked his brow again.

"You hit me in the face, right?" Draco started, and Charlie moved his arms so he looked a lot more protective. "Well, you broke two of my teeth. Wanna see?"

Lucius breathed deeply; "And then I didn't touch you for _years_-…" "Ah! Quidditch World Cup!" Draco interrupted him again.

"That didn't _hurt,_" the man stated, moving his face up again.

"Oh right – like _YOU _know what hurts me."

"You know what I mean…" the man narrowed his eyes, "What happened to the crying little shit I left in that bedroom upstairs?"

Draco tensed up for a second, took a deep breath, and then said "He died there."

Lucius glared, Draco cocked his head up, and Charlie grinned.


End file.
